


A Nightly Visit

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: This is an erotic audio script.The cum vampire that the listener met in the previous audio has a midnight craving, and the listener is the main course.
Kudos: 4





	A Nightly Visit

//A Nightly Visit  
//Personality I had in mind while writing: playful and mischievous, at times deliberately misunderstanding, no concept of consent and seeing absolutely no issue with taking advantage of people, but otherwise kind and gentle. //Starts of very confident and in control, but shows some vulnerability once she got what she wanted.

//Comments are indicated after double slashes  
// *emphasis* on a word is indicated with asterisks, although it is also used to indicate *laughter*, *sigh* and *groan*.  
// *sfx: sound* are also indicated between asterisks.  
// (emotion) emotion or speaking style I had in mind while writing is indicated between round brackets. It's just a suggestion to the performer.  
// I'd be more than happy to try adding the sfx and audio editing myself if you want.  
//Feel free to modify absolutely everything. 

*knocking on window*  
Psst. Human. Wake up!  
*knocking on window*  
Open the window, human.  
*sounds of movement, walking, curtains opening*  
Hi! It's me! The vampire lady whose castle you crashed at.  
Well, I was planning to drape myself in a tempting pose on your windowsill. Turns out, yours is too small for that ... and it's REALLY hard to look sexy while clinging to a wall.  
Let me in, will you?  
~pause 2~  
How did I even find out where you live? Well, I can neither confirm nor deny any rumors that I brainwashed you into sending me a postcard with your address and then forgetting the whole thing.  
~pause 1~  
By the way, your handwriting really sucks. Now open this window *singsong voice* before I start breaking things.  
*sounds of window opening*  
Well?  
Won't you invite me in?  
~pause 1~  
No, it would be incredibly rude to just go barging into people's homes uninvited! Besides, it's a tradition.  
~pause 1~  
Why thank you. Don't mind if I do!  
*sound of hopping inside*  
~pause 2~  
Why am I here?  
Well, it's kind of a funny story really. So, I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling somewhat peckish, right? So, I go over to my pantry to have a bit of a sniffle. Imagine my surprise: not a single cock to be found!  
So I did what any reasonable young lady in my situation would do: I flew over here to have a bit of your creamy goodness.  
I hope you haven't been fapping too much lately? It's a sin you know.  
Mmm yes, very frowned upon. Think of all the hungry little vampires you could feed with what you're throwing away.  
Duh. *Of course* we feed on your cum. I swear, those bloodsucking fiends give us proper vampires a bad name.  
No, I don't need it to live, but if I don't feed for a while, all my powers fade away until I'm little more than a normal human.  
I know! It's terrible! I don't know how you humans cope with being so weak.  
Hmm. I probably shouldn't have said that. Nope, should *not* have said that.  
Anyyyywaaay, enough talking!  
Strip! (optional: some reverb to the voice)  
(optionally clothing sounds, or other auditory clue)  
Yeah, you pretty much have to obey any direct command I give you. Neat trick, huh? (very proud of herself)  
Don't worry, I promise to only use this power for good.  
"How is this for good?" (indignant). Ohohoho, challenge ACCEPTED!  
It's going to be better than good! I will have you MEWLING with pleasure.  
*indignant mumbling* how is this for good?  
Finally! (exasperated) Took you long enough to get naked! We'll have to work a bit on your enthousiasm in following my commands. Not to worry, we have *all night*. (all night in singsong)  
First things first though!  
Let me just .. slip out of this dress. (with a little effort as she is disrobing)  
(optionally clothing sounds, or other auditory clue)  
*little chuckle* That's more like it. You certainly stiffened up fast. (amused)  
I guess you really like what you see huh? (poking fun).  
I don't blame you. These titties really are magnificent.  
Look how they jiggle!  
Bounce...bounce...bounce...  
*fingersnapping* Hey! Earth to human!  
Don't just stand there gawping at me, get on the bed!  
*optional sound effects of poor victim being thrown on the bed*  
Good. Now let me climb on top of you. (optional sound effects of movement)  
*Soft laughter* You really are fascinated by my boobies, aren't you?  
Go ahead, touch them. Feel how warm and soft they are.  
This is going to be a real treat for you, you know! I'm fully warmed up after flying all this way. (excited)  
All limbered up, like a proper olympic athlete! (excited)  
Fuck me, you look every bit as delicious as I remember. (mumbling to herself)  
Ahh fuck! I can't take the anticipation anymore! I need you inside me, NOW!  
Put it in, put it in!  
Ahhhh *contented sighing*. Much better.  
Ohhh how I've missed this.  
Well, you ain't seen nothing yet. Get ready for *this*!  
ROUND ONE! FUCK! (mimicking Mortal Kombat 2 announcer in tone)  
*fucking sound effects start here. Generally start reasonably slowly, keeps accelerating until it goes to frantic at the end*  
//Generally: riding, wetness, whimpering, exclamations of "yes" and "Oh god" and so on.  
//She starts off composed, then struggles to keep her composure with some moans slipping in, she keeps losing it more and more until she is frantic at the end.  
//In general keep at least a few seconds pauses between the lines with just some sound effects or short one or two word exclamations.  
I'm going to fuck your brains out.  
I'm riding you like a... like a... vampire? (starting confident and then trailing off hesitantly)  
Don't you dare laugh at me!  
It's hard to be eloquent while *gngngn* you're distracting me like this.  
Whatever! Just focus me smoothly sliding up and down your pole.  
My pussy is going to squeeze all your cum out of you.  
Yeah. I'm going to suck.... you .... dry.  
*whimper* Oh fuck this feels so good. //fucking intensifies, she's starting to lose some composure  
Yes!  
Feed this hungry pussy! Give it what it needs!  
Oh YES!  
I've been such a bad girl, waking you up in the middle of the night! Pound some sense into me! (excited, a little growling, FUCKING INTENSIFIES)  
*grunting, heavy thrusting*  
Yes! Yes! Yes!  
*more riding, wetness, slight moaning* //losing her composure, some more moans start slipping in.  
Your dick by any other name would taste as sweet! (having difficulties to speak through her pleasure, devolving into moaning at times but still trying to finish her quote)  
*more riding, wetness, more moaning* //losing her composure even more  
Cum for me! Give me what is rightfully mine!  
Oh yes!  
I can feel your vitality spreading all throughout my body.  
*shuddering breath intake*  
More! GIVE ME MORE!  
*Shuddering, growling* Yeees. //she is supposed to orgasm at this point.  
*fucking sound effects stop at this point*  
Yeeees. *sighing contendedly*  
*audio sfx optional: she gets off and comes lying beside*  
FUCK THIS WAS AWESOME! (very excited)  
I'm making a note here, huge success! (tongue in cheek joking, still a little excited)  
Ahhh *more sighing contendedly*  
That was some prime quality man juice.  
~pause 3~  
So? How about you? Was it good for you?  
~pause 1~  
See, I TOLD you I only use my power for good.  
~pause 1~  
Mmmm.  
~pause 3~  
Now, let me...Uhmm... I mean.... Could I... could I spend the night here? With you? //Hesitant, asking for things is something new  
Yes? //somewhat surprised  
Awesome! And I didn't even have to put the whammy on you! (excited)  
What?  
You wonder what that would feel like? (amused)  
Well, why don't I just show you? (seductive)  
I could hypnotize you ... right ... now. (seductive, teasing)  
Okay? (highly amused)  
Silly little human, don't you know that it gives UNLIMITED POWER over your mind? (meming :p)  
Why, I could plant all kinds of triggers and mold your mind any way I see fit. (seductive, soft spoken, almost induction like)  
You would be so very vulnerable. Completely open to my every whim. (seductive, soft spoken, almost induction like)  
I could make you believe.. anything.. I tell you. (seductive, , almost induction like)  
I could make you WANT to follow every... little... command I give you. (seductive, almost induction like)  
*Giggle*. Yeah actually I guess I pretty much already did all that. (amused, back to normal talking style)  
Don't worry, I would never hurt you, trust me.  
Sometimes... you just need a little ... push, to do what you really want to do. (justifying, partially talking to herself)  
You know what, why don't I put you in a very light little trance?  
It should feel really nice, I promise.  
Why, I will even let you remember what it feels like, this time. (teasing)  
Yeah?  
Okay. Eyes on mine then, please.  
*binaurals start*  
Good. Just look into my eyes.  
Do you see how they seem to glow in the dark?  
How they seem to gently pulsate with the rythm of my heartbeat?  
Every pulse spreads a warm wave of relaxation throughout your entire body.  
Smoothing away all worries...all concerns...  
Poof... poof... poof...  
*binaurals stop*  
So? How do you feel? Nice and relaxed?  
Aww, you are so cute when you're spacey!  
*optional sfx as she moves on the bed*  
Now let me just... snuggle next to you.  
Let's cuddle for a while.  
Rest your head on my soft boobies for a moment.  
Better than pillows, huh? (teasing)  
Listen to the sound of my breathing.  
(breathing sound effects, continue until the end of the audio)  
In... and out...  
~pause 5~  
This feels ... nice.  
~pause 5~  
Hold me, human.  
I want to fall asleep in your arms.  
~pause 5~  
Human?  
Thank you.  
~pause 5~ //breathing sound fades away.


End file.
